Usa's Ouran Adventures
by AmbiBubs
Summary: Ever wonder how he magically appears out of nowhere? Or why hes so important to the small boy? Maybe, just maybe...he might even be alive? The mystery behind Honey's rabbit, his life at Ouran Academy revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Side note - correct me if I mess up, I'm dyslexic and not a very good Writter. =]

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 1

_not again,_ He thought as he was sat on the chair. _He's at it again! Why can't he give it a rest and why do these girls still fall for it every time?_ The dirty pink rabbit pondered to himself as the room slowly emptied and became quite. _Oh is it time already? Thank goodness time to g- _The rabbit was pulled out of his thoughts as he was quickly picked up and ran over to a small blonde (who resembled a child) sitting across the room crying.

"Here." A tall man handed the rabbit to the small blonde.

"Takashi…" The blonde replied with a sniff.

"What's wrong Honey-Senpai?" another taller blonde asked.

"Tama-Chan! Kyo-Chan said because of all our resent cosplay we had to cut down on cake!" The younger looking blonde, Mitsukuni Haninozuka "Honey", replied still sniffing.

_Everyday it's the same, I love cake too but, he could wait until we got home. After all I have to. _The rabbit in Honeys arms thought. I'_ll have to talk to him later, if only they new -_- _

It's okay Honey-Senpai! Will have more next week!" The over reacting Tamaki Suoh announced in a heroic voice, impressing none but the small blonde.

"It's time to go as well, you can eat cake when you get home Honey-Senpai" a short (but taller then Honey) brunette girl, who looked like a boy said.

"Haru-Chan, that's a great idea!" the young boy replied now smiling, sitting the stuffed rabbit he previously held next to him. _That was my idea! What is she reading my mind!_

"Mitsukuni come." The taller dark haired man, Takashi Morinozuka, instructed his much smaller cousin to follow him out of the room.

"Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" Honey yelled behind him in a cheerful voice, forgetting his little rabbit friend behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note - correct me if I mess up, I'm dyslexic and not a very good Writer. =]

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 2

_He's always doing this, leaving me behind. He better come back today! Honestly… how could he…_..

"Oh, Honey-Senpai forgot his bunny again…" The brunette girl, Haruhi, said. "I'll ran him out, I hope they haven't left yet."

"Be quick Haruhi, you've still got to clear the tables." A tall slim raven haired boy said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Although Haruhi was now taking clients she was still forced to clean up after every club a activity.

"hmph… So much for not being your dog!" Haruhi said under her breath as she stormed out with the rabbit, Usa, in hand.

_I wish they would be more careful with me! I might be plush but I can still get hurt ya know!_

"What was that Haruhi?" the raven haired man, Kyouya, called our behind her.

"uhh… Nothing Kyouya-Senpai…." Haruhi scolded herself for letting it slip out.

She only just caught the two third years before they git into their limo.

"Honey-Senpai! Mori-Senpai! Wait!" Haruhi called out as she ran up to them. The pair froze and turned around to see there friend running towards them.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey exclaimed in his childlike voice.

"Here… H-hon..ey-Sen..pai…" Haruhi said as she caught her breath, handing the small rabbit to the boy. "You forgot him again, so I thought I'd see if you hadn't left yet." she smiled.

"Thank you Haru-Chan! I'm sorry Usa-Chan!" The boy hugged the small toy with a small pout on his face.

"Just try not to forget him tomorrow , okay?" Haruhi stated.

"Yup! I won't forget him tomorrow! I promise! And… if I do you'll remind me right Takaish?"

_He shouldn't HAVE to be reminded so he doesn't forget me… _

The older looking male just grunted in agreement. The brunette turned to head back inside.

"Bye guys!" she called out behind her.

"Bye Haru-Chan! See you tomorrow!" Honey replied as he stepped into the car behind Mori. "I'm sorry Usa-Chan, I didn't mean to forget you again!"

The rabbit just stared at the boy, the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Side note - correct me if I mess up, I'm dyslexic and not a very good Writer. =]

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 3

"Bye Takashi" See you in the morning!" The cheerful blonde sang as he jumped out of the limo once they had reached his estate. Hugging the rabbit as he waved his cousin good-bye.

"You don't have to be scared of Takashi, Usa-Chan. He won't hurt you."

"Are you sure? How can you be positive! I'm a talking rabbit!" The first time Usa had spoke since this morning, and he snapped at the blonde boy.

"Usa-Chan! It'll be okay," Honey smiled "now lets eat cake!" he squealed.

"No." was the rabbits reply._ If he thinks cake is gonna fix this…._

"What's wrong Usa-Chan…? Your upset?" The blonde boy pouted at the now fuming rabbit.

Usa jumped off the bed, where he was sat when they entered the room.

"What's wrong? Really? Mitsukuni you can't tell?" The boy tilted his head with a curious look on his face. "Oh! Seriously! This is the third time day in a row you forgot me! You didn't even come for me Tuesday! Don't you care about me anymore!" The rabbit stood there and looked at his 'friend'.

"Usa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too," The small boy said on the verge of tears "I've just been so sleepy lately! I'm sorry! We've been really busy and Kyo-Chan won't let me take naps until it settles down…" The boy had now started crying. Pleading for his friend to forgive him. " Please Usa-Chaaannn, forgive meeee! I'm Sorrryyyy!"

The rabbit couldn't stay mad at his companion for long.

He sighed.

"….Okay…I forgive you… But you've got to promise not to forget me again! I hate being alone…"

"I promise!" Honey exclaimed, back to his cheerful self once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Kay, I'm lazy... But I have upto chapter 8 written... And its summer holidays... I'm behind in everything... and honestly... I'm just tired and lazy... no other excuse...

Hope you like it atleast... I'll upload chapter 5 once I get one review - so I know someones reading it lol... ^^'  
Even if its just "YOUR LAZY! goshdangit"

Yes, I know there small chapters... but its that or nothing ^^'

~Ambi  
_

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 4

Usa didn't sleep well that night. He was worrying that Mitsukuni was growing up, and didn't need or want him any more…

After hours of contemplating over it, Usa had decided what he needed to do. He was going to find a new owner.

Someone who would look after him, care for him, love him and NEVER forget him.

He had it all set out.

He got a bath once a month because Kyouya wouldn't let Mitsukuni take a smelly plush toy into the clubroom., he said it would annoy the guests.

His mind was set. Tomorrow was his bath day, he would sneak away from the estate after Mitsukuni left for school.

The maids would think that their childish Haninozuka-San had refused to leave his bunny behind for cleaning, as he does on a used to do on a more-then-rare occasion.

Mitsukuni would most likely not even notice the little pink rabbit was gone.

It was the perfect plan. He didn't have any real belongings he had to take.

He had some clothes Kyouya made him wear to blend in during club cosplays, and a few suits for club dinners.

Not that he needed them. There was no point in taking them, he hated them anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 5

The next morning before Mitsukuni left for school he spotted Usa sitting on his bed.

"Usa-Channn! It's bathhhh dayyyy! Make sure you get down to the laundry before 10 o'clock with out the maids seeing you, Okay?" He sang to the rabbit.

"Yes, Mitsukuni. I'll be sure to get down there." Usa relied in a bored tone.

Mitsukuni did not pick up that Usa was unhappy. He just ran out the door yelling back to the bunny.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY USA-CHAN! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME."

Usa wondered if Mitsukuni would have said that if he knew his little rabbit would not be there when he arrived home, with little hope, Usa didn't think he would care either way.

The rabbit took one last look at the room he had lived in with Mitsukuni for his whole life.

It was a depressing thought that he would never see this place again.

So many memories, good and bad. He would miss this place more then he could currently comprehend.

He was sure that if he **could cry** he **would ** be crying right now.

He turned around and headed out of the door. Trying hard not to look back at the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 6

It took him a few minutes to get out side of the main house. There were maids everywhere.

Once he had finally made it out, he suck out the back through the gardens. Thinking that not many people would be out there this early.

The gardeners took their break around this time for one hour. So he had more then enough time to make it to the streets behind the estate.

From there he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just knew he was getting away from this house.

Start a new life.

He just had to find out where to find this new life.

A new name was in order to be thought. 'Usa' reminded him to much of his past.

He would have to think about that. Maybe something English?

Well, he figured he'd leave that up to his new friend.

He just had to find one…

…maybe he would just start walking and see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Usa's Ouran Adventures Chpt 7

"Honey-Kunnnn why are you so upset today?" asked one of the third-year princesses.

Honey had been zoned out all day. Thinking about the fight he had with Usa the day before.

He felt really bad and didn't like the idea of leaving Usa behind today for cleaning, but he knew if he didn't Kyouya would have cut down on his sweets as punishment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess!" He had just realized he had been zoned out all of club. He hadn't even eaten the piece of cake Takashi brought him at the beginning.

"I was just thinking about Usa-Chan…" Honey continued "…I feel bad for leaving him at home today, but Kyo-Chan says he has to have a bath once a month or I can't bring him to the host club."

The room was then filled with all the princesses at Mitsukuni and Takashi's table screaming 'kawai', 'awwh' and 'poor Honey-Senpaiiii'.

"It's okay Honey-Senpai! He'll be clean tomorrow! You can bring him to club and we can all share cake!" squeaked another princess.

"I suppose your right…" He replied. Still not feeling any better. It's not like he could tell all the princesses that he and his plush rabbit had a fight the previous night.

He pretended to be happy the rest of the club, but there were two people who knew he was still faking it…


End file.
